Comforts of Home
by Casy Dee
Summary: Abby and Connor are home, but they no longer have a home to call their own. They seek out the comfort of each other's arms to help them cope.  Set near the end of S4,E1. Lemon, one-shot.


**Spoiler Warning, Season 4, Episode 1 **

**A/N: Set in the missing scene before Connor wakes up in the morning. *grins* Abby and Connor are home, but they no longer have a home to call their own. They seek out the comfort of each other's arms to help them cope. This was written because I just HAD to. Hope you enjoy.**

**Comforts of Home**

* * *

No flat to come home to. Use the corporate apartment for a few days… then what? Then they'd be out on their own? The betrayal stung, and it drained the joy from their homecoming. Well. Some of the joy. Connor had his cappuccino; he had insisted that they stop to get one, to the annoyance of the ARC soldier that took them there. Abby took perverse pleasure in it, despite the fact that it was none of the soldier's doing. Connor didn't care. He just wanted his cappuccino.

What Abby wanted was a steaming hot shower, and a razor, and soap and shampoo, and deep conditioner. Clean clothes and a soft bed…

Abby had her steaming hot shower, and when Connor got in with her to, as he put it, 'wash her back', she hadn't minded in the least. He'd soaped her body, though she'd already been done with all that by the time he joined her. She didn't enlighten him. She'd always thought Connor had beautiful hands, clever hands with long slender fingers. He used them in brilliant ways to create things or fix things, and as she'd found out, he used him on her body in remarkable ways as well. He'd brought her off in the shower, whispering that he wanted to make love to her all night. His voice in her ear, low and rough, his slick hard body behind her and his hands touching her in all the right places had made it quick, but no less intense. Next time would be slower.

She'd turned to him and washed his thick dark hair and soaped him in return, and then proved she was just as adept at giving as he. She stared, fascinated as the muscles in his stomach went rock hard, the vein on his neck stood out and his fists clenched whilst she stroked him into climax. He cracked his eyes open afterwards, a soporific smile on his face, and then pulled her close again, those clever hands on her body once more as his mouth found hers.

By the time the water started running cold, they were both breathing in hard gasps again. Abby loved to touch him. She'd always been better with action not words, and she desperately wanted to give him all the comfort he needed. She needed it too, if she was honest. Abby wanted him inside of her, as badly as he wanted to _be _inside of her, and although they were needy and wanting, she wanted a bed more than she wanted instant fulfillment. She'd had enough of hard floors. Connor seemed to agree. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, his dark eyes made darker with lust but soft with love. Always the love… She laughed slightly at his caveman behavior. If there ever was an anti-caveman, it was Connor.

The shared shower had chased the shadows from his eyes. For now, they would enjoy the fact that they were home, and together. He lay her on the soft white bed and crawled up the length of her body, pressing kisses as he went. She giggled as his whiskers tickled, but lost her breath to do even that as his soft lips brushed across her inner thigh, then along the line of her hip. She wanted his mouth on her. Her sex was pulsing with need, but Connor would not be rushed. Not this time. He'd dreamed of doing this. He'd dreamed of making love to her on a soft bed with all the time in the world to do it, and he wanted to make _this _dream a reality, too.

He brushed his fingers over her moist heat, smiling as her hips lifted to meet him, and continued to leave a trail of fire on her skin as he kissed his way up her ribcage. When presented with her pert breasts, he lost some of his resolve to stretch things out as long as possible. He laved one nipple with a long stroke of his tongue as he brought a hand to roll and pinch the other. She sighed, gave a long moan and a shudder, her nails dug into the muscle of his shoulder. He bit down lightly, tugging at her nipple once more before covering the expanse of her chest with hot, wet kisses.

He inhaled as he reached her neck, the scent of his Abby comforting, arousing… intoxicating. She wound her fingers into his hair; he loved that. She tugged his hair and he allowed her to move him back so she could see his face.

She looked deep into his eyes, then at his moist slightly parted lips. He read her intent and slanted his mouth over hers. He'd meant it to be soft, tender, but the hunger rising in him was anything but. He'd come home to find that he'd lost nearly everything… everything but the remarkable woman that lay beneath him. He had the primal urge to lay claim to the one thing he still had… needed… loved.

She returned his passion fiercely… Abby had always been fierce. He worked to calm himself, but his heart was beating so hard he could swear she could hear it. Her hands traced over taut wiry muscle, down his back and cupped his tight arse. Her breath came fast and erratic, arousal beating in her veins. The kiss turned intense and needful, and he knew she was feeling much the same as he. She needed this, needed _him. _He drew his hand down her body to rest on her mound once more. He cupped it, his long slender fingers playing at her entrance. She was wet and ready, and how he wanted to just bury himself in her right there, but he held back. They had time… all the time they needed.

She gasped into his mouth as he began to circle her clit with this thumb, his fingers delving inside of her; Connor had been a quick learner when it came to finding what pleased Abby, and he was determined to put all those lessons into play on this night. He broke off the kiss, both of them breathless, and mouthed the soft skin of her neck, fed upon her breasts, slowly working his way down her undulating body. He told her how much he loved her in between hot wet kisses, told her how badly he needed her, how happy she'd made him.

Abby grasped at his shoulders, his hair, anywhere she could get purchase as his mouth closed over her hot center. His tongue swirled over her folds languidly as his fingers continued to thrust inside of her. Her hips rolled convulsively; she fisted her hands in his hair and pressed his head against her, demanding that he bring her off. He increased the pressure with his tongue, though not the speed, and within moments she was shaking and tense. Abby shuddered as the pleasure overwhelmed her, crying out as Connor touched her exactly as she needed. He rolled his eyes up to watch her as she came undone, his name on her lips. He'd never get over it… this beautiful woman loved him, and to see her like this because of what he'd done made him feel incredible. Blissfully happy.

She gave him a sweet smile, the one she used just for him, sometimes. He smiled back and then moved to lay alongside her. His hand skimmed down her body in a light caress. He wasn't done by far, but he gave her a moment to catch her breath.

She caught him off-guard as she rolled him beneath her, "My turn Connor. I _did _say I could take you any time I liked."

He gave a short laugh and lay back. If she wanted to touch him, he certainly wouldn't stop her… couldn't have done anyway. She was looking at him like she wanted to devour him; his already aching erection pulsed in anticipation. Her eyes lingered on his toned shoulders, his defined chest and taut stomach, his beautiful thick cock. She wanted to feel it in her hand. Soft velvety skin over hard flesh. She loved how it felt when he moved inside of her.

His eyes rolled back in his head as her fist closed over his cock. Her teeth closed over his nipple, and he cried out, his voice roughened by desire. He'd started to stifle it, but realized they need not be silent… not here. Her mouth was soft and warm, her hands traced the contours of his body, gently stroking, bringing his body to a fevered pitch. He needed her. He needed to be inside of her, where he belonged.

He framed her face with his hands, "Love you, Abby. I want to be inside of you," he rasped when he could take no more.

She nodded and straddled him, her wet mound sliding across his thick cock. The breath slammed out of his lungs, "Abby, _oh god… please,_" he panted.

She watched him intently, her own breath coming in erratic short gasps. She was always watching him. She liked to watch him when he came, but it never embarrassed him… it got him hot to think that she liked to watch. She gave him that sweet smile again, though her eyes had a wicked gleam, and bent down to kiss him softly, and then harder as his arms came round her. She shifted and positioned herself so that the tip of his cock was poised at her entrance. He growled and angled his hips, sinking into the soft heat that was Abby.

Tongues tangled together slowly as they rocked together, and it was so much like his dream that he was afraid suddenly that he'd wake up and it would be over. They'd be sleeping on hard dirt, and he'd be cold and alone, because Abby had taken watch. He gave a strangled cry and surged into her, rolled her so that she was beneath him and wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she gasped. She sensed the change in him and sped to meet him stroke for stroke. He ground his pubic bone into her at the culmination of each hard stroke, and by her breathy cries he knew she was rapidly spiraling towards climax. He clenched his jaw and moaned through his teeth, he'd not last much longer.

Abby's short nails bit into his arse as she spurred him on, harder, more urgently. He complied, both of them panting and crying out until lightning coalesced in their veins, heat and pleasure and love sending them spiraling up and out. They cried out, almost in unison as they released, bodies seizing and shaking in ecstasy. Connor collapsed over her, burying his face in her neck as he tried to remember how to breathe again. Abby pressed a kiss to his cheek and shifted, and he realized most of his weight was still on her.

"Sorry," he apologized breathlessly, moving off of her to lay beside her.

She smiled, "I like your arms around me," she admitted. "Hmmm… and I don't think I can move."

He tugged her closer until she lay on his chest, his arms around her. He kissed her hair and smiled gently, "Then let's not move for a bit, then."

Abby started to argue, but lulled by Connor's steady heartbeat and the comfort and security of his arms she was asleep within moments. Connor stroked her hair wanting to stay awake to savor this, but exhaustion won out, and he slept. There would be more nights. He had the rest of his life to make love to her.

END

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my take on this little scene. Please review and feed my muse? Tell me if you liked it (or not?)**


End file.
